onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase
One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase is the 11th ''One Piece'' film of the series, and is set before the timeskip. This is One Piece's first movie release to be in 3D CGI and second One Piece film since Movie 3 to be a double-feature. The film was featured with "Toriko 3D: Gourmet Adventure", both being billed as the "Jump Heroes Film". The double-feature was released on March 19, 2011. One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase which retailed for ¥ 3,990 while the same day features the two disc release that has that special and the Toriko/''One Piece'' adventure as well which retailed for ¥ 7,980. Synopsis The entire Straw Hat crew began to search for Luffy's important straw hat after he wakes up to find it missing. Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper, while exploring a ship that seemed to be empty, happened to find a pirate who was sick and decided to treat him back on their Thousand Sunny. A bird was seen holding onto Luffy's hat and the crew began to give chase. Now, the straw hats wants to get back Luffy's hat; as well as overcoming obstacles such as the unexpected Marines and Sea Kings. Plot The film opens with Schneider and his dog Buzz walking through a town one night. Schneider tries to part with the dog as he finds that he is coughing up blood, which he takes to mean that he is dying and does not want his loyal companion to watch him die before his eyes. The scene then goes to the Thousand Sunny as it sails the Grand Line at night. Most of the Straw Hats are sleeping, save for Zoro, who is training, and Usopp, who wakes up to use the restroom. As he is coming back to his room he notices the door open and a bird flying overhead but does not pay it any mind. The next day, Luffy cannot find his prized straw hat and searches the ship frantically for it. He almost drowns himself when he thinks the hat has fallen into the ocean prompting Zoro to save him. Soon the rest of the crew is called for an emergency meeting about the missing hat, with Usopp adding that he saw a bird flying away from the ship that night. It is possible that, according to Usopp, the bird is a possible culprit. They all go out to search the ocean for it. Usopp and Chopper are in the Shark Submerge III, Sanji, Robin, and Brook are in the Mini Merry II, and Nami is on the Shiro Mokuba I while Franky steers the Sunny. Chopper spots a ship in the ocean and he and Usopp board it, finding Schneider passed out from coughing up blood. They take him back to the Shark Submerge III to get him treated on the Sunny but just as they are about to leave, a giant bird lands on the ship with Luffy's straw hat in its beak. Usopp alerts the others which instantly revives the waterlogged Luffy who orders the crew after it. In the midst of the chase a Marine ship appears behind them. Franky orders the crew back to the Sunny as they continue to follow after the bird. The chase leads them through some glaciers, through a Marine blockade, into a cave, off a waterfall and into a nest of sea kings. All the while Luffy uses his powers to personally chase after the bird. Luffy manages to chase it into a volcanic region while Chopper manages to revive Schneider who tells the reindeer doctor of wanting to see his only companion, his dog Buzz who ate the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Eagle. Luffy finds this out first hand when he catches up to Buzz, first in his dog form then in his hybrid form. Schneider continues citing that in order to keep Buzz away from seeing him die, he came up with an impossible task: steal the straw hat of Monkey D. Luffy. If Buzz succeeded he could stay with Schneider. Chopper realizes the bird they are chasing is in fact Buzz and informs Schneider that the ship that he is on is that of Luffy's. Schneider suddenly springs to life at this news and runs to the deck of the ship, commanding the Sunny to go after his friend. Chopper goes to follow but notices a fork on the ground. Meanwhile Luffy and Buzz's fight sends them crashing into a Marine base. Before it can go any further, they are suddenly caught in a seastone cage and trapped. The commander of the base reveals himself and mocks Luffy by holding his straw hat on the barrel of the gun then shooting it gaining Luffy's anger. Before the Marines can capture Luffy, Zoro arrives to save him. Luffy tries to get his hat back but is hindered by the base's three giants. Luffy and Zoro fight valiantly but are knocked down. Just as they are about to be squashed, Thousand Sunny flies in, piloted by Schneider who calls out to Buzz. They crash into the base and the Straw Hats regroup. Schneider runs to Buzz and apologizes for trying to keep him away. The giants once more attack the group but are felled thanks to their teamwork. The Marine Commanding Officer throws the hat into the sea when he sees Luffy coming for him, only for Luffy to go Gear 3rd and punch one of the giants into the gate he standing on, the debris of the mace the giant was holding crashing into the Marine captain. With the gate broken due to this action, water floods the base forcing the Straw Hats, Schneider and Buzz onto the Thousand Sunny while Luffy shrinks and continues to fly after the straw hat. At first it seems he will fall before catching it. But he is saved by Buzz who catches him and allows Luffy to finally catch his straw hat. In the end Chopper reveals to Schneider that the fork he found on the ground came from his stomach which was piercing it and causing him to cough up blood. Schneider realizes he accidentally ate it when he was eating spaghetti one night. Schneider laughs this off once he realizes he is not going to die after all. The Straw Hats return Schneider and Buzz to their ship and part on good terms with Schneider telling Luffy to take good care of his straw hat. Cast Gallery Character Models Poster Trivia *This is the last film placed before the time-skip. *This is the shortest One Piece film, with a run-time of only thirty minutes. This is also the film to have the shortest amount of time between theaters and DVD, with a time span of five months. *In this movie, Zoro is able to cut through Seastone, while he has not been seen doing so in the canon series. *The Sea Kings encountered after the escape from the Marines are identical to the Sea Kings the crew encountered when they first entered the Calm Belt by accident. References External Links *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase - Official movie website Site Navigation de:One Piece 3D Mugiwara Chase fr:Film 11 ru:One Piece 3D: Погоня за Соломенной Шляпой Category:One Piece Movies